The sponsorship
by ShanMah
Summary: (oneshot, request) Tea has a meeting with Seto about being sponsored for her dance competition (rated M for lemon and cussing)


**Disclaimer:** The present story is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its character; everything belongs to their rightful owners.

**Rating:** M (lemon + cussing)

**Pairing:** Azureshipping (Seto/Tea)

**Context:** This is part of the same request as "Through the glass" and "Medical procedure". Enjoy! :)

**The sponsor **

"Mister Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba didn't even bother lifting his eyes from his paperwork.

"Your next appointment has arrived," the young secretary announced.

"Fine, fine, I'll get it."

The redhead stepped aside, allowing another woman to enter Seto's office. The CEO arched an eyebrow when he saw Tea, wearing a cute, short summer dress with a frilly skirt. The dress was blue to match her eyes.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing towards one of the chair in front of his desk. "Oh, Fiona!"

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?"

"Close the door behind you. Nobody gets in and no phone call gets to me until I say otherwise."

The secretary smiled politely.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba, I understand."

"So, what is this about?" he asked once they were alone.

Tea bit her bottom lip. He was so ridiculously sexy, it was unreal: all he had to do was glance at her and she felt like spreading her legs and telling him to do what he wanted with her. She wanted him so bad that she almost forgot the reason she had given Yugi for being here.

"It's about the sponsorship for my dancing competitions," she started, but he sneered.

"No it isn't."

Tea blushed.

"You're right, it's not really about this," she replied, "I just thought we should get that out of the way first."

Seto smirked.

"I have the terms on my computer, come look at it."

Tea got on her feet, her legs already feeling half-goo, half flesh and bones, and went behind the desk. She had a gasp of surprise when Seto's hand on her back pressed her upper body against the hard surface of the desk. Seto bent over her to speak to her ear.

"You pretexts are for your dumbass husband," he hissed, pressing his hardness into her rear through the layers of fabric, "When you come here because you need to get fucked, _say_ it."

Tea nodded, her body still pressed against the wooden desk: when she heard him unfastening his belt, she smiled. _So soon?_ Seto liked to play games with her, and she enjoyed it very much, but that day she was just craving to feel him inside. She frowned, however, when he took a step back.

"Seto?"

"Lift your dress," he ordered. "Show me your ass."

Tea silently obeyed, lifting the blue fabric to her waist: under the cute, seemingly innocent summer dress, Tea wore no underwear at all, exposing her perfectly naked ass. Seto smirked.

"Well, well," he said snidely, "Good think you were hear for paperwork, what would it be if you had come here for my cock? I think... you need to be taught a lesson."

"Ah!" she shrieked, more in surprise than in pain, when she felt the leather belt hitting her butt for the first time.

"So," he continued, his voice almost sadistic, "How's Yugi lately?"

She bit her bottom lip. She loved, truly loved her husband: by all means she should've felt terrible about cheating on him with Seto and allowing him to insult her spouse, but being with him was just so good, something so good couldn't possibly be wrong, it _couldn't_. Apparently her answer didn't come fast enough for Seto, as he whipped her ass a second time with his belt. It hurt but it felt so pleasurable at the same time: Seto was in control, always, and he always made sure that she got the message loud and clear.

"Yugi doesn't suspect a thing," she replied. "He trusts me, he wouldn't ever imagine this."

"_This_ as in you being so hot for me that you come waltzing in here with no underwear?"

She moaned as he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh yes," she breathed. "Yes, touch me, touch me-"

Tea's hips started to move, following the slow rhythm of Seto's fingers, but the belt slammed against her flesh with a loud whipping noise, making her squeak. It felt so good, being dominated like that had been her fantasy for years, but Yugi would never so much as tie her up in bed even when she begged him, so forget about spanking or punishing her like this. The very thought of playing the role irked him. He saw this as humiliation, disrespect for his wife, even if she wanted it so bad.

"_This_ as in you as desperate for a cock as a bitch in heat?" Seto continued, merciless.

The leather clapped against her porcelain skin again: Tea moaned with pleasure, even moreso from the spanking than from Seto's agile fingers inside of her. He didn't exactly hold back: she knew her skin would bear the marks of his mistreatment, she could feel it burning and yet she wanted more, more - it was always more with Seto.

"_This_ as in your cunt dripping juices from having your ass whipped?"

"Yes," she shrieked as his belt hit her again, "That's what I mean... Yugi doesn't understand that I-I want it so bad that I'd... w-with someone else... oh Seto yes... yes-"

She panted and couldn't speak anymore, his fingers, God, his _fingers_ - and then the young woman came noisily, her pleasured moans filling the office: once she had come back to her senses, Seto carelessly entered a code on his computer, and one of the walls flipped into a bed.

"Take off the dress."

Tea obeyed in silence: she wore no bra either, which made him smirk.

"Lay on the bed," he ordered.

Dutiful, Tea did as he said: his voice was so... authoritarian. Confident. It gave her chills.

"Hands over your head."

She glanced up at him: was he being serious? She shivered at the thought: it had always been her fantasy, she could scarcely believe that it was about to happen. The belt slammed against her naked thigh, startling her: Seto was getting impatient.

"Now," he urged her.

Submissive, Tea did as she was asked, and Seto wasted no time and used the belt to tie her to the bedhead. Tea closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, testing her restraints: the leather was tight around her wrists and solidly tied to the metal bedhead. She truly was at his mercy. She opened her eyes when she felt him getting on the bed: he was naked too now. Every single of his muscle was perfectly defined, unlike her husband's.

"Spread your legs," Seto ordered, his fingers hovering on a breast.

Again, Tea did as she was asked, and Seto pinched her very sensitive nipple, making her squeak.

"More," he said, merciless. "Show me every detail of your cunt."

Tea obeyed again, spreading her legs as far as they would be spread, which earned her a satisfied smirk from her lover. Her pussy was perfectly sleek, devoid of any hair.

"Was that for me, or for Mr. Small Cock?"

"You," Tea admitted, slightly blushing. "Yugi's always done in less than five minutes so why would it matter what I look like between my legs?"

The smirk crept again on Seto's lips: there was only one thing better than fucking a girl as attractive as Tea, and that was fucking a girl as attractive as Tea _while_ getting to step all over his nemesis' pride and ego. His hand reached down and he began stroking his cock, his eyes all over her perfect body: her lustful eyes, her flushed face, her full breasts with pink, hardened nipples, her flat stomach, her perfectly sleek cunt, glossy with her intimate juices. His movements were progressively getting faster.

"Stop that and fuck me," Tea begged, "Your cock's twice as big as Yugi's, I need to _feel_ it not just _see_ it..."

She groaned with frustration as Seto didn't oblige and kept on jerking off, his eyes on her.

"Don't you want my pussy?" she tentatively asked. "Look how slick it is for you, look how wet it is for your dick-"

"I'm going to spill my cum all over you first," Seto said, deaf to her imploring voice, "Wear it as a badge of honor tonight - just to see if he can get a hint."

Tea had a small laugh.

"Yugi's too naive to 'get a hint'. You'd have to fuck me before his eyes for him to believe it."

_ Maybe I will someday_, Seto thought snidely. The thought of fucking Tea right in front of Yugi's face sent him over the edge and he heaved a sigh, throwing his head back as he came all over her. The hot, creamy semen landed all over her flat belly and big breasts: and yet despite that, Seto wasted no time and rammed into her, fully entering her at once.

"Well that wasn't a lie," he said to her ear as he bent over, pushing into her even deeper, making her moan, "That truly is one wet cunt."

He teased her with slow moves: that was literally driving her insane.

"Harder, Seto, please," Tea begged, "I need you to fuck me hard..."

He smirked, straightening his upper body, glancing down at her. Yugi's wife, tied up to his bed, his seed all over her chest and belly, supplicating him, begging him to fuck her brains out: what a beautiful view it was, even more beautiful than her bending over the desk and moaning as he spanked her with his belt. Deciding that he had toyed with her long enough, he finally obliged and began thrusting into her harder.

"Yes," she said, whimpering with pleasure, "Fuck me with your big cock, fuck me until I'm sore, make me cum, make me cum, mak-"

She threw her head back into the pillow, crying out as the climax she had been begging for hit her with the strength of a train, overflowing every part of her body with unbelievable pleasure: Seto didn't stop or slow down, not even for one second, plowing her cunt mercilessly, their bodies making flapping noises as they came in contact brutally with every single of his violent thrusts.

"Oh G-god," she stuttered, struggling to talk as he rammed into her relentlessly.

It was too much: the spanking, being tied up, the way he was fucking her senseless, holding her hips firmly, plowing her hard, shoving his cock deeper and deeper into her every single time - already Tea felt that she was losing control, cumming for the third time since she had stepped inside that office. She was noisy, so noisy that Fiona would have no doubt as to what was happening in that office, so noisy that it wasn't entirely impossible that every employee of the Kaiba Corporation was now fully aware that someone was having the orgasm of her life in their CEO's office.

Actually, that gave him a wicked idea: he untied her.

"Get up," his domineering voice ordered, "Get on the balcony."

As Tea made her way towards the balcony, Seto noticed the red marks that the belt had left, both on her ass and on her wrists. He smirked, following her on the balcony. The protective barrier was perfectly transparent glass: the Kaiba Corporation's office building was several floors high, but it wasn't high enough that if the people on the street below them lifted their heads, they wouldn't clearly see the naked people standing on the balcony.

"Kneel."

Tea obeyed, wondering what was next for her: she felt him kneeling behind her and he pushed her against the glass, pressing her breasts against the cold surface. Tea's eyes widened when she felt his fingers venturing between her butt cheeks.

"Ever got fucked in the ass?" he asked to her ear.

Tea shook her head. She'd always wondered what it would feel like, but, again, Yugi had always refused, for the same reason he wouldn't tie her up. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew Seto was smirking.

"Well, you're about to."

He slipped a finger in with ease: the ease surprised Tea, but she was so wet in this area that it was no wonder Seto's finger had easily found its way into her virgin asshole. She closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensations. When she sighed with pleasure, he slid another finger in: she arched her back, clearly wanting more, but Seto kept on fingering her for a while before he removed his fingers.

"Oh _God_-" she squeaked as he began pushing into her.

"Look down," Seto said once he was fully inside, "Do you see all those people? Make too much noise and they'll lift their heads and see you getting fucked in the ass."

She looked down as he said, staring at the crowd below them. She sighed with pleasure when he started moving, slowly at first. All of these people, just walking down the street. Shopping, texting, gossiping, running after their bus: everybody down there was just living their life, not knowing that if they only lifted their heads, they would get one hell of a show. The very idea made her stomach twist. _I'd be thrilling_. Seto's thrusts started gaining in speed and intensity - Tea moaned noisily.

"I want them to hear," she said. "Plow my fucking ass, Seto, I want them all to hear me, I want them all to see me-"

She moaned even more noisily than before when he began ramming into her with vigor.

"Oh God YES!" she cried out.

Below them, a few people heard her and looked up. Although she couldn't distinctively see their faces, she could guess their reaction as they looked up at the balcony and saw a woman's naked body pressed against the clear glass.

"You want to give a show?" he whispered into her ear. "_Get up_, then."

The both of them got up: below them, more and more people were lifting their heads, pointing at the balcony. Seto grabbed a handful of Tea's hair and pulled her head back, arching her back: his other hand ventured between her legs, touching her soaked pussy.

"Oh yes touch me right there, mmmh, ahn, ahn-"

His expert fingers on her clit, his hand pull her hair, his cock thrusting in and out of her beautiful ass: all of this, paired with the many people looking at them, even taking pictures and filming with their cell phones, was too much and her body was crushed with her fourth orgasm of the afternoon: her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she would've collapsed on the floor, but Seto's hand in her hair held her firmly on her feet.

"Shit," she moaned, throwing her head back, "Harder, _harder_-"

Tea cried out for the fifth time, a whole new kind of orgasm taking over her body. Her already tight asshole got even tighter around Seto's cock, and he came as well, for the second time, filling her ass with his cum. She panted, out of breath, her whole body trembling: Seto's firm hands held her up. He slid out of her, and she could feel his semen dripping from her anus, mixing with her own juices that had been running down her thighs ever since he's made her stand.

"Congratulations," he chuckled to her ear, "You've just earned one _hell_ of a sponsorship."


End file.
